Club Eclipse Part I
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Edward Cullen is the CFO of his family's company. Unlucky in love so far, he decides to go for a night on the town to the new Gentlemen's club in his area with his brother and best friend. Bella Swan is the sexy headlining act at the club and decides at first glance that she must have Edward. Will she pull out all the stops to get him? What will it teach her about herself?


DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING TWILIGHT, I JUST LIKE TO NAUGHTY UP HER CHARACTERS!

"Edward Cullen" I said as I picked up my office phone and brought it to my ear. The voice on the other end was unmistakable. It was my big brother, Emmett.

"Heyyyyyyy Eddie boy, how's it hangin?" Good grief, I couldn't believe we came from the same gene pool. This was Emmett's standard greeting.

"Slightly to the left man, how about you?" I had to play along or he wouldn't give up. I was rewarded with his booming laughter. Even though we both worked in the same building, he insisted on calling me instead of coming to my office. I never quite understood that.

"Listen man, Jasper called and asked if we wanted to go out to that new club, Eclipse, tonight. You know the one right? They have all those beautiful honeys working on different stages. I don't know about you man, but it's been way too long since I got laid, so I'm in. What do you say?"

"Hmmm, let's see, beautiful, nearly naked women that want my money and in return will gyrate on my junk, provided I pay them enough? Yeah, I think I could handle that." I had to admit it sounded fantastic. I had been working way too fucking much lately and I wouldn't mind the company of a beautiful lady tonight. Preferably one that was in my bed, horny and naked. Yeah, I'm a guy. Sue me.

"Great, I'll let Jazz know. I'm heading out now so I'll come by your place and pick you up at 9. Sound good?"

"Yeah Em, that will work. I think I'm going to call it a day too. Cullen Enterprises will survive without me for the next couple hours. See you later brother." I hung up the phone and shut down my laptop for the weekend. I was going to take a break and just relax all weekend. Hell, I deserved it. I was the CFO of my family's company and I always ran a tight ship here in the finance department. I could afford to take a little break. Gathering the rest of my things I shut off the light in my office and locked my door. I sent my secretary, Lauren, an email telling her I was gone for the rest of the day since she was still at lunch. She could handle the office for the next few hours. She was a fantastic secretary and I trusted her implicitly.

I got to my house and threw my briefcase on my desk in my home office. I wouldn't see that fucker until Monday morning if I could help it. I decided to grab a quick bite to eat and relax out on the deck by the pool. I was a bachelor and this was my castle. It had been several years since I was in any kind of serious relationship. I was with Tanya for 4 years. We even got engaged and planned to be married. I thought she was the perfect woman for me. She was beautiful, intelligent, and came from a good background. Her family was well respected in the Pacific Northwest and owned Denali Publishing House. We had attended college together and always had the same goals in mind. One day shortly after we moved in together, I came home from the office early to surprise her. I had been thinking of her all day and wanted nothing more than to carry her to bed and make love to her for the rest of the afternoon. You can imagine my surprise when I found her in our bedroom, in our bed, making her own love to one of my best friends, Marcus. They both looked at me with horrified looks on their faces and Tanya tried to calm me down and reason with me. Really bitch? You want me to be reasonable when I find the woman I love and I thought loved me, with her legs in the air over her head while my best friend has his dick pumping in and out of her? Yeah, not gonna happen. Needless to say, I kicked her out of my house and my life and haven't seen or heard from her since. Good riddance. Ok, enough of the memory lane crap, I had to go get ready to land me a wife for the night. I needed to get laid, that's all there was to it. I wasn't beyond a one night stand, I mean really, I am 25 years old and in my prime.

An hour and a half later, I was showered, shaved and dressed to kill. I'm not bragging here, but I'm a pretty good looking guy. Cullen genes were fantastic and the ladies seemed to love all Cullen men. I was wearing some black jeans that hung low on my hips with a forest green button up shirt that my sister, Alice said "made my eyes pop" whatever the fuck that meant, and my black boots. I splashed on some of my new cologne, brushed my teeth and ran my hands through my hair. It was a lost cause, as usual, so I just let it do its own thing. For some reason, the women seemed to love it. Alice told me it was something called "sex hair". Ok, I'll go with that. It's good to be me.

At 8:56 I heard Em's Jeep pull up into the driveway. I grabbed my cell phone, wallet, and keys and headed out the door. Jasper and Emmett were in the Jeep waiting. I hopped in the back and we were off. Within 15 minutes we were parking at Club Eclipse. It had only been open for about a month and in that time, word had spread that they employed the most beautiful exotic dancers anywhere. I was beyond excited to finally get time to come check it out. We made our way up to the front of the line and apparently, Jasper knew the guy at the door. He walked over to him and said something in his ear and the guy nodded and gestured to us to go inside.

"Damn Jazz, that was smooth" I said. "You know that guy?"

"Yeah, Demetri and I go way back. I introduced him to his wife, Carmen a couple years back. He owes me." Damn it was good to have Jasper around.

We walked in and were greeted by a beautiful, tall blonde supermodel type woman. She introduced herself as Rosalie and said she was the owner. Emmett was smitten immediately.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Club Eclipse. Damn, you three are probably the hottest fuckers in here tonight" she said as she grabbed Emmett by the arm and led him to our table. "And what's your name big boy?" she purred.

"Well baby, my name is Emmett. Remember that, because later tonight you'll be screaming it" he rubbed his index finger along her cheek, stopping under her chin to raise her eyes to his and winked. She was momentarily dazzled by the 'ol Cullen charm, but quickly recovered.

"Is that right? I just might hold you to that Emmett, but just so you know, I won't stand for any less that 5 earth shattering, mind blowing orgasms. Can you promise me at least 5?" Damn this woman was good. Emmett had a quick answer for her.

"Rosie baby, you just bring Daddy that sweet little pussy and let me worry about the rest. What time do you get out of here?" He now had her completely wrapped in his monster arms and she wasn't fighting him at all.

"2am baby. Wait for me?"

"Guaranteed" he said as he slapped her on the ass. She shook her head and laughed as she turned to walk back to the door.

"Holy fuck Em! I stand in awe of my big brother!" I hi-fived him while Jasper just shook his head laughing. We sat down at our table and the waitress came and took our drink orders. It was then that I looked up and noticed how close we were to the stage. It was right fucking there. This was going to be a damn good night.

Four beers later, I was working on a pretty good buzz. Rosalie had come to check on us about twenty minutes ago and was still sitting on Emmett's lap while he nibbled on her neck and she manhandled his dick through his jeans. They were all in each other's shit and had been kissing and groping since she sat down. I have to admit it, I was one jealous mother fucker. I looked over at Jasper and he had his iPhone in his hand and appeared to be texting away. He had perma-grin on his face and I had to find out what was up.

"Jazz, man you haven't put that phone down since we got here. Who are you texting?" I tried to take a peek at the screen but he brought the phone to his chest before I could get a look.

"Ok Edward, don't freak out. I suppose you were going to find out sooner or later. I've been seeing Alice for about a month now."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You have been seeing my sister and neither of you have said anything to me?" I was fiercely protective of my little sister and I knew Jasper's track record with women. I wasn't going to stand for this at all. "No man. This ain't happening." I took a large swallow of my beer and slammed the bottle down on the table. This broke Emmett and Rosalie out of their hot make out session and both of them glared at me.

"Hey Eddie…what the fuck man? What's wrong with you?" Emmett shot daggers at me from across the table. I looked at Jasper, who was still texting away on his fucking phone.

"Oh nothing Em, Jasper just informed me that he's been fucking our little sister for about a month now. That's all." I was ready to pound Jasper's ass into the ground.

"Hey wait a minute man, I said I had been seeing Alice. I didn't say anything about fucking her. Look Edward, I haven't touched her. I respect the fuck out of Alice. The two of you are my best friends, and I know how much you love her and protect her. But there is just something between us that I have never felt before. I don't know man, I feel like I could spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy and be ok with that. She's special and I would never disrespect her. You two have to know that. I know I have a terrible reputation with women. I won't deny that. But Alice man, she's special. She's worth waiting for, and if I have to wait years I will. She's that damn important to me. I hope you both understand." He grabbed his beer and took a long swig.

"Jazz, listen up man. I respect what you said just now and I love my baby sister. So let me make it clear to you" Emmett turned in his seat with Rosalie still in his lap and faced Jasper, "You better treat her right man. Honest to God if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me and Edward AND Carlisle. You feel me man? Don't piss Cullens off. We're tight and we protect our family."

"I got that Em, I promise. Besides, your Dad is one scary motherfucker. He's so calm and collected and those are the ones you have to watch." He flashed a slight smile at Emmett and they fist bumped. I was still not sure how I felt about this, but I knew I needed to say something to Jasper.

"Look Jazz, I'm sorry I reacted like that. Alice is a grown woman and makes her own decisions. Just don't hurt her man, that's all I ask. She deserves the world." I extended my hand to him and he took it immediately. Rosalie spoke up next.

"Damn, this Alice is a lucky woman….she's got two big brothers willing to whip anybody's ass at any given time to protect her, and she's got this adorable blonde willing to move heaven and earth to be with her. Ugh, being single sucks ass" she lowered her head a little and it was clear that she wanted that same thing for herself. I feel ya Rosalie, being single was really starting to suck ass.

"Hey Rosie, how about you give me a chance to, how did you put it? Move heaven and earth? Because I have big shoulders baby, and that ain't the only thing" he waggled his eyebrows at her and she planted a searing kiss right on his lips.

"I think I might take that chance big fella. Don't go anywhere. It's showtime now though, so I gotta go….you guys enjoy the show!" She stood up and walked away as Emmett nailed her ass with his palm. She wiggled it a little more as she left. Just then, the lights went completely out except for the stage lights around the edges and the beginning bars of Nine Inch Nails, _**Closer **_**, **boomed through the sound system. Fuck me. That song always got me going quick. It was the ultimate Fuck-me-hard-all-night-long song. Just hearing the words almost made my cock twitch in my pants. "I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside." I downed the rest of my beer in one swallow and grabbed on to the table. I couldn't wait to see what was going to come out on the stage. As if the Gods heard my thoughts, out walked the most beautiful fucking brunette I had ever seen in my whole fucking life. Fucking hell, she was wearing a red G string with a fucking heart over her pussy, and THAT'S. FUCKING. IT. Yep, I was going to have to jack off a few times in the shower tonight. She was moving around the stage and gyrating on the pole that was in the middle of it. My cock sprung to life instantly as he wanted to come out and play with her. I adjusted myself a few times to try to get more comfortable but it wasn't working. Emmett and Jasper noticed the issue I was having and just slapped me on the arm while they laughed. Bastards. I can't help it that I hadn't gotten laid in what seemed like forever. And nevermind that Sex Personified was walking straight toward me licking her fucking red lips. Shit, it was then I noticed that I had been absentmindedly rubbing my fucking dick through my jeans. Ugh, why was I acting like a twelve year old boy watching his first fucking porno? Before I had a chance to move my hand off my now rock hard dick, Sex Personified was crawling on her hands and mother fucking knees to the edge of the stage right in front of my chair. She swung her legs off the edge of the stage and jumped down, her perky little tits bobbing up and down as she moved. God they looked scrumptious. I wanted to palm them and lick them. She stopped directly in front of me and dropped down to her knees while she put her hands on my thighs and began to move up towards the promised land. I was afraid to move. Emmett and Jasper were on the edge of their seats watching like it was some kind of fucking Imax film in glorious 3D. OH MY FUCKING HELL, did she just press her mouth around the bulge in my jeans? Yes, yes, I believe she did. I may have jizzed a little bit in my underwear. I was quickly losing my composure and was about five seconds away from scooping her into my arms and throwing her on the table next to us and fucking the living shit out of her. She pulled my shirt out of my jeans and unbuttoned it so fast my head was spinning. Then, she started at the top of my jeans and FUCKING LICKED me all the way up my bare stomach to my chin, where she looked me straight in the eyes with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen and fucking planted a kiss right on my already gaping open mouth. It took me about half a second to fully register what was happening. I had an internal conflict going on in my brain. I wasn't sure what the rules were here. Could I touch her? Was I allowed to kiss her? Her mouth was frantic on mine and her tongue was licking my bottom lip begging for entrance, so I just said fuck it and poured all my pent up sexual tension into kissing her. I grabbed the back of her head with both hands and threw my tongue into her mouth. She responded by sucking on it like it was a fucking piece of watermelon candy. This woman owned my ass and I was proud of it! She broke our kiss and smiled at me as she stood up and turned around poking her scrumptious little ass right into my face and wiggling it. She wiggled it down my bare chest, bare ass to bare chest, and settled it on top of my cock as she put all her weight on me and circled her hips against my straining erection. I swear I heard her moan. Wait. Was she getting off on me? I couldn't be sure, but I really think I heard her moaning. She tossed her head back onto my shoulder and grabbed my hands in hers and brought them around to palm her tits. Kill me now. I guess the rule book is out the window. Fuck that, I was going to enjoy every minute of this. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as Sex Personified continued her ministrations in my lap. God she felt amazing. I knew it was her job to do this, but I had been to many strip clubs and never have I seen a dancer go this far. Shit, I'm sure it's just wishful thinking. Whatever it is I hoped it would go on forever. As the song was nearing its end, she turned around and straddled my lap and threw her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her gently towards me and she didn't give me any resistance. She leaned in to my ear and began to whisper. I was on cloud fucking nine.

"Hey handsome, what's your name?" she purred. Shit, her voice was like liquid sex.

"Edward Cullen. What's yours? Because I've been calling you Sex Personified in my mind since you walked out on that stage." She pulled back from my ear and smiled at me with the most gorgeous mouth I had ever seen.

"Bella Swan, at your service. Tell me Hotstuff, did you enjoy the show?" I hadn't noticed that several other dancers had been on stage dancing this entire time. I was slightly distracted.

"Miss Swan, I haven't enjoyed something that much in a very long time." I rubbed her thighs as I reached down on the table where my change from the last time I bought a round of drinks was sitting and started to hand her a $50 bill. I wasn't sure how much she was used to getting but I thought that was a good amount. And it was worth even more. Hell, if I had a hundred in my reach I would have gladly given her that. Maybe even everything in my wallet too. To my great surprise, she shook her head and pushed my hand away with the money still in it.

"No, Edward, that one was on the house. I saw you sitting out here and you just looked all gorgeous and edible. I couldn't help myself. I wanted you the moment I stepped on that stage." She leaned down and kissed me again, this time I know I heard her moan.

"Mmm, Bella, you have no idea how you are making me feel. You are the most beautiful creature I think I have ever seen. And God you know how to make a man feel good. I can only imagine what it would be like to feel you underneath me." Good God where did that come from? I'm usually pretty bold when I talk to women, but shit, that was down right nasty. I mentally patted myself on the back for that one.

"It's easy to make you feel like that Mr. Cullen when I'm so fucking attracted to you. How about we continue this party in my dressing room? I'd like to help you out with an issue that has come up." The little vixen punctuated her sentence by pushing her center harder down on my dick and rubbing up and down. Hell yeah. I was getting laid.

"Lead the way Miss Swan." I looked over toward Em and Jasper who were both shaking their heads with their mouths hanging open. Yep. Take that fuckers. The Cullen-ator strikes again. Suck on that!

BPOV

I was in my dressing room just about ready when Rose came in. She was beaming and grinning from ear to ear like she had just won the fucking lottery. "Wow, what's up with you?" I asked her.

"Bells! You have got to see the guys in the front of the stage. Come on!" She grabbed me by the wrist and nearly dragged me the entire way until my feet caught up to my body.

"Fucking hell Rose! What is it?" I was a little irritated by her enthusiasm. Just as I finished my sentence she pulled back the edge of the curtain and I saw the guys she was talking about. "Son of a bitch Rose!" was all I could come up with.

"Right? The big guy on the end is Emmett, he's mine. We are gonna meet after closing. Bella, you know me, I never fall all over a guy. I don't know what's wrong with me." It was obvious she felt something different than ever before. I looked at the guy in the middle. He was texting away on his phone not even participating in the conversation. He was really cute though, with his blonde curls. Then my world stopped. The third guy had my complete attention. He looked like sex on a fucking stick. He had a body that made me want to slither up and down him all night long. I watched him as he brought his beer to his lips and took a long pull. Motherfucker, I wish I was that damn beer. And suck my left tit, he had long, slender fingers and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew how to use them. My gaze landed on his face and hair. He was perfectly sculptured and holy fuck, he had sex hair! You know, the kind that begged to have your hands in it tugging and pulling while his hands grabbed your hips moving you up and down his hard pulsing cock? Uh huh, that kind. Ok, I'm getting hot and bothered and knew I was soaking wet. I could tell his hair was a strange color, almost bronze. It seemed to have reds, browns, and some blonde in it. It was gorgeous as he was. That's it, I had to have him and I knew exactly how I was going to get him.

"Rose, wow, you were right. I have to get closer to the one on the other end." Just as I said that, an idea popped into my head.

"That's the one I knew you would like!" she said as I continued to gawk.

"Hey, can I change my music? I have an idea and I have the perfect song to go with it."

"Sure Bells, whatever you want to do. Just tell Paul so he puts in the right CD. I'm going back out there to Emmett. Break a leg and all that good shit!" And with that, she was gone. I went back to my dressing room to call Paul about my music change and finish getting ready.

After about thirty minutes Rose came back and told me it was showtime. I walked out to the curtains and handed her my robe. My outfit, if you could call it that, was a G string with a cute little heart right over my pussy. I chuckled thinking how I once would have never dreamed I would do something like this. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the house lights went down and the beginning of my song started. I picked Nine Inch Nails, "Closer" for tonight because it always made me extremely horny and brought out my bold, brazen side. I was pulling out the big guns to land the sexy fuck hot SOB in the front row. Here we go.

I danced around the pole and with it some. I would occasionally steal glances at Sex Hair and just as I hoped, he was totally into my shit. I couldn't take it anymore, so I slid down off the stage and began to give him some one on one attention. Let me tell you, he looked amazing from a distance, but up close he was completely fucking lethal. My inner whore was bending over sticking her ass in the air and wiggling it in his face. He told me his name was Edward Cullen and asked my name. I giggled to myself when he informed me that he had been calling me Sex Personified in his head. This was turning out really well. As I grinded against his very large erection, I found myself moaning and getting much wetter. I asked him if he enjoyed the show and he said he very much had and went to hand me a $50 bill. I told him I did this for free because I was so attracted to him. We decided to go to my dressing room to make our party a little more private. Hells yeah! I was going to show Mr. Edward Cullen the time of his mother fucking life.

EPOV

When Bella suggested we go to her dressing room to continue the party, I was more than happy to oblige. She led me backstage where she accepted her robe from Rosalie, who winked as we walked by. As soon as we walked into her dressing room, she closed the door and dropped the robe. I found myself frozen in place.

"Oh God!" was all I managed to get out. My cock was pulsating behind my zipper, making me very uncomfortable. I am pretty sure I came a little as she bent over and gave me a beautiful shot of her pussy. Her soaking wet, glistening pussy. Yeah, so I whimpered like the little bitch I was turning in to. Naturally she heard me.

"Are you ok Mr. Cullen? Don't tell me you're a virgin." The little vixen was smirking at me. I just couldn't have that. Finding the ability to walk again, I stalked toward her. As soon as I reached her I put my hands on either side of her waist and pulled her flush against my body.

"Oh Miss Swan, there is nothing virginal about me. I know many ways to make you scream while you cum on my huge cock." I leaned down and gently nipped her neck.

"Hmmm that sounds like something I might like to be a part of" she purred. Yes, she literally purred like a fucking cat and I was gonna be her catnip. Game on Miss Swan. Game mother fucking on.

"So, why don't we get comfortable?" I asked her as I began to gently nibble on her earlobe. I could hear the music of the club thumping and the hard bass line of the song was pulsating right along with my cock. I needed to be inside Sex Personified as soon as mother fucking possible. I wasn't sure what kind of spell she had over me, but I was hard as steel and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Well Mr. Cullen, the problem with that is that you are still fully dressed. It's hardly fair that I am standing here naked and you aren't. Do you see how this issue could be a problem? Plus, I'm pretty sure by the looks of things, your cock is begging to get out of the confines of those jeans." Hearing those words come out of Bella's beautiful goddamn mouth sent all coherent thoughts completely out of my brain and all I could do was nod. Shit, what was my damn problem? I was normally a fucking mack daddy with the women. I always had my shit together, so why did this particular woman have me fumbling like a damn virginal 12 year old boy? Geez Cullen, get it together. Gathering myself back up I reached down to unbuckle my belt and begin to remove my jeans when I was stopped by tiny hands. Apparently Sex Personified wanted to do the honors. Who am I to deny her? I put my hands back to my side and cocked an eyebrow at her while I gave her my signature Cullen crooked smile.

. "That's better Hotstuff. Let me show you how much I want you. I have wanted to undress you from the moment I laid eyes on your perfect body." She quickly had my jeans undone and as they fell to the floor, I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. She began to run her fingers lightly around the waistband of my boxer briefs teasing me. My cock twitched in response urging her on. He wanted to come out and meet the lovely Miss Swan and her soaking wet pink friend. After what seemed like forever to my horny teenaged side, she slid her hands under the waistband and pushed them down my legs. That in itself was fucking fabulous. However, when she went down with them and grazed her lips all the way down my legs I may have moaned like a little bitch in heat. Quicker than I intended, I kicked them across the room and we both giggled when they landed on the ceiling fan and hung on to one of the blades. Furthering the madness, they went for a ride round and round, seemingly playing an impromptu game of Ring around the Roses before they were flung off to the side, gracefully landing over the bouquet of fresh flowers on the vanity. Nice job Cullen….really classy. I was beginning to question whether I was indeed a virgin after all. Thankfully I was brought out of that nightmare by a pair of wet, warm lips on the head of my cock.

"Shit…Fuck Baby!" I hissed as she began to circle my head with her tongue. She pushed me down onto the couch and I laid back while she threw a pillow onto the floor and went back to her knees. She placed one hand on the base of my cock and put as much of my length inside her fucking talented mouth as she could take. Damn she was good at this. When I thought it couldn't get any better, she fucking started to moan as she licked me up and down. "Damn Baby that feels amazing. I love how you suck my cock. Oh my God Bella….shit….you own me Babygirl…you fucking own me." I couldn't help the shit that was flying out of my mouth. Nobody ever had made me feel like I was feeling right now. She began to suck harder and when she hollowed out her cheeks and took me in further I felt the back of her throat and she swallowed. I damn near lost my shit and came right there. But I was a selfish bastard and I didn't want this to be over yet.

"MMM Edward, you taste like a fucking dream. I love how your cock tastes. I can't wait to taste your cum on my tongue and down my throat. Come on baby. You said I own you so I'm telling you Edward, come for me baby. Now." She looked up at me through her eyelashes and pushed me completely inside her mouth and down her throat and that did it. I blew my load hard into her mouth and she fucking swallowed every damn drop. I grabbed her up off her knees and settled her on my lap. She was straddling me and fuck if I couldn't feel her heat and wetness all over my still super sensitive dick. And to my surprise, that mother fucker was stirring again and getting hard. We were kissing like our lives depended on it and I knew that it would be too easy for me to slip right inside her and work her up and down my cock since she was straddling me. I didn't want it to be like that for the first time we were together. And, I wanted to return the favor of what she just did for me. I couldn't wait to taste that sweet pussy. It was bad enough that I could smell her arousal and it smelled fucking fantastic. I had to get in there and rub my face all in that shit. With a quick motion, I flipped us where I was now on top of her and she was lying flat on the couch.

"It's my turn now Sex Personified. I want my tongue in that wet pussy right now. I want to taste you Bella. May I?" I ghosted my lips over her clit and blew out slightly, making her shiver and her flesh came alive with goosebumps. Damn, she was so fucking responsive to me and I fucking loved it.

"Oh yes….Edward…please…taste me baby." She put her hands on the back of my head and pushed my face down deep into her pussy. Ok Ma'am, if this is how you want it then I'm down with it. I dove straight into her wetness like a fucking fat kid at an all you can eat buffet and began to have my dinner. I worked my tongue in and out of her entrance faster and faster and then slower and slower, alternating back and forth. When I moved up to her clit she screamed out my name and that only spurred me on further. I pushed two fingers into her and instantly curled them up looking for the sweet spot. It didn't take long. "Holy fucking shit Edward!" she hissed. FOUND IT! Yes ma'am…you are welcome. I began to circle her spot over and over applying more and more pressure all the while continuing to work her clit over with my tongue. I felt her walls beginning to tighten which I didn't think was possible because she was already so fucking tight. I couldn't wait to feel that around my cock. Bella was writhing around on the couch and fisting my hair with both of her hands. I wondered if I was going to have two bald spots on either side of my head, but at this point I didn't fucking give a shit.

"Oh god Edward, I'm gonna cum….Oh my fucking hell…shit…I'm co…" and with that she was flying over the edge and my face got drenched with her orgasm. I lapped that shit up like a kitten on a saucer of fresh milk. I kept working her G spot and circling her clit with my tongue and before I knew it she was soaking me again. My entire chin and chest was covered with her juices and it was fucking amazing. My dick was like steel again because she tasted like heaven.

"Damn baby, you are amazing when you come. Bella you are beautiful, just insanely gorgeous. If I don't get my cock in you now I think I may go insane." I was standing up now looking down at her beautiful form lying before me, naked, wet and with lust in her eyes. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off from the fabulous bath I just received. She pulled me down on top of her and kissed me deeply.

"MMM Edward, I can taste myself on you and I taste amazing" she told me as she ran her fingers up and down my spine. "I want you inside me now baby. I can't wait anymore for that delicious cock." She reached down and wrapped her hands around my hard length and I sighed with pleasure.

"Baby do you have a condom somewhere? I can't wait anymore either." I reached down and began playing with her clit again. She motioned over to the vanity so I went over and found one, opening it and stroking myself a couple times as I rolled it down my shaft. I couldn't help but notice that Bella watched every move I made.

"You see something you like SP?" I asked her as I made a few strokes up and down while I walked over to her.

"Hell fucking yeah I like that. Edward, one day I want to watch you pleasure yourself in front of me. I think it would be amazing to watch you come undone at your own hands. Maybe if you're a good boy I'll do myself while you do yourself." Then she winked at me and bit her fucking bottom lip.

"Bella, I told you, you own my ass. I will do anything and everything you ask. I've never met anyone like you sweetheart. You bring out feelings in me that I don't even understand." I was back on top of her now hovering at her entrance.

"Fuck me Edward. Now. Right now. No more talking." She bucked her hips and with that I slid into her as far as I could go. We both moaned loudly as we felt our connection happen. She was so damn tight and the way she was moving underneath me was almost my immediate undoing. I began to thrust slowly in and out of her.

"Shit Bella, you are so fucking tight. I have to fight to stay inside you. You feel amazing baby. I knew you would" I leaned down and kissed her passionately while increasing the intensity of my thrusts.

"Harder Edward. I need you to fuck that tight pussy like your life depends on it. Fuck me hard dammit. Put that massive cock to work and fucking make me scream!"

"You want to scream baby? How about I make you fucking scream all night long?" I accented each word with a hard deep thrust. She instantly began moaning and screaming my name over and over. Might as well keep going since she apparently liked the dirty talk. "Take that cock Bella, take it all the way baby. You like how I own that pussy? That pussy is mine Bella. Do you hear me baby? Nobody else gets in this pussy ever again. It's mine. Got it sweetheart?" I reached up and wrapped her hair around my hand and gave it a gentle tug. She got instantly wetter and I fucking felt it happen. I pulled a little harder and before I knew what was happening, I felt her tighten around me and felt her teeth sink into the flesh where my shoulders met my neck as she sucked hard to mark me as hers.

"Edward!Baby….uhhng….yes….YES!" She was soaring in her orgasm and her fucking pussy was holding on to my dick like a fucking vise grip. It was my undoing and I lost my shit, coming hard inside the condom in several very hard squirts. I couldn't hardly breathe as I came down from my orgasmic high. Bella was still moaning and mewling while she rubbed circles on my biceps with her fingers.

"Mmm Bella, baby that was the best sex I think I have ever had. Thank you sweetheart." I leaned down and kissed her as I pulled out of her and went to discard the very full condom. I got us each a towel and walked back over to her.

"You know Edward, you are right. You do own my pussy now. After tonight I don't think anyone else could live up to you. I might just go get a tattoo over the lips of my pussy that says CULLEN" she said with a wink. The smile on my face was ridiculous and I knew it, but I didn't give a shit. This girl was it for me and I knew it. It was a guarantee.

"I'd love to see you again Bella. Do you think you might like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" I hoped I didn't sound too desperate, but the truth was I couldn't help it.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you Edward. But tomorrow night is our biggest night of the week. I have several dances scheduled. But how about breakfast and lunch?" she gave me a sly smile. Wait, did she mean we could spend the night together? I needed clarification before I jumped up and down like a sissy girl.

"So are you done for the evening? Do you want to go out and sit with the others? I'd love nothing better than to buy you a drink." I hoped I didn't sound too eager, but truth be told, I wanted every other man in the place to see her with ME. Actually I wanted to get on stage and announce to the entire place that I had just had amazing sex with Bella and that her pussy was now mine and mine alone. Like I said, sue me, I'm a guy.

"Actually I am done for the night. I'd love to come out and meet the others. Let me get dressed and do something with my hair. I seem to have that freshly fucked look going on." She winked at me and cupped my balls in her hand.

"Uhhh Bella, if you continue to do that your hair as well as the rest of your beautiful body will remain freshly fucked for the rest of the night."

"My my Mr. Cullen, you are a naughty boy. No wonder you are so damn fuck hot." She kissed my lips chastely and moved to sit behind her vanity to brush her hair and get ready. I excused myself to the bathroom and ran a hand through my hair. Not that it did anything for it, it was hopeless. That's when I noticed the rather large hickey on my neck. I smiled widely, feeling like a teenager. I couldn't wait for Em and Jasper to see it. I came out of the bathroom and Bella was sitting on the couch waiting for me. She had put on a tight black skirt with a dark blue halter top and some stiletto heels. She looked amazingly hot and my cock stirred in my pants. I couldn't help myself as I went to her and offered my hand.

"Bella, baby you look edible. I may never leave this room with you since you look like that." I began to kiss her jaw and moved to her neck.

"While that does sound appealing, I'd like to watch the rest of the show. Come on loverboy. Let's go." She kissed me deeply and smacked me on the ass as I turned to walk out.

BPOV

This man was going to be the death of me. This had turned into a night like I never imagined. I knew I was attracted to Edward as soon as I saw him. The passion between us is unbelievable. I haven't been with a lot of men, but never has my body reacted to a man like it does to Edward. Sex with him was mind blowing. I know that right now all our feelings are based purely on lust and want. But when he looks into my eyes, I can't help but feel connected on a deeper level. I have a tendency to rush things and I am feeling that right now. I feel like I want to spend every day with him. Hell, I don't even know what he does for a living. I need to reign my emotions in before I fall in love with him. Surely he can't feel the same way. It's too soon right? Relax Bella, take it slow and let whatever happens happen.

We made our way out to the table he was sitting at with the others. Rose was there sitting on Emmett's lap making out like teenagers. The blonde guy who Edward said was Jasper was sitting in the chair Edward had been in and there was a dark haired girl sitting on his lap and they were whispering in each other's ears. As soon as Edward saw her, I felt his body immediately stiffen. Jasper must have noticed it as well and he was the first to speak.

"Edward, Alice decided to come on out and hang with us tonight." He looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

"So I see. Hey Ali, good to see you." Edward said remaining as calm as he could. I wondered what the problem was and who was this Alice person? As if he could read my mind, Edward turned to me and began to introduce me to everyone. "Bella, this is my brother Emmett, my sister Alice and her um…hell, I guess her boyfriend Jasper. Guys, this is Bella Swan." Everyone greeted me warmly and Edward sat down in the open chair and pulled me onto his lap. I gladly accepted the best seat in the house. He whispered in my ear that he had just found out Alice and Jasper were dating so that's why he didn't know how to introduce Jasper. I could hear a little trepidation in his voice and made a mental note to ask him about it later. One of the waitresses came over and asked if we wanted our drinks refreshed and everyone ordered a refill. I ordered a Bud Light Lime and Edward told the waitress he was buying this round. I noticed he was wearing what looked like a Rolex and wondered exactly what he did for a living. When she brought our drinks back he paid with a hundred dollar bill. I think it's safe to say that Mr. Cullen is pretty well off.

"Edward….DUDE! What the fuck is that on your neck?" Jasper yelled out so that pretty much everyone at the table whipped their heads around to look.

As if it was a badge of honor, Edward pulled down the collar of his shirt and stuck his neck out as far as it would go. "What? This huge beautiful hickey? Is that what you are talking about Jazz?" He was fucking giddy as a teenager that had his first hickey. I had to get in on this action.

"Yeah, that's my fault. It seems that I can't control myself after the fourth orgasm." I took a sip of my beer and watched Emmett and Jasper's jaws drop to the table. I looked at Edward and he was grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat. He pulled me down to where he could whisper in my ear.

"Bella that was probably the hottest thing I have ever heard. I may have to take you back to the dressing room and work on number five." He licked my ear lobe and I shivered. Then he continued. "Quickly followed by six thru ten." The mother fucker smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows as he took a swig of his beer.

Before we knew it, the club was closing. Rose and Emmett had gone up to her office so she could close down everything. They had a date for after closing and I couldn't help but feel super happy for her. Rose was a great girl and she deserved to have some fun. She had made this club her life and getting it opened and up and going was her dream come true. She deserved to be happy with a good guy, and Emmett seemed like he was that guy. Jasper and Alice had taken off a little earlier so it was just down to Edward and I at our table. We finished our drinks and collected our stuff. Edward held my hand as he led me out of the club. Suddenly it occurred to me that I didn't want to leave him. When we made it to the parking lot, he turned to me with a smile and shook his head. I was curious.

"What's wrong?" The look on his face was puzzling.

"Well, it just occurred to me that Emmett drove us here in his Jeep. Jasper left with Alice in her car, and Emmett is obviously still here but otherwise occupied, so it appears that yours truly is without a way home." He looked at me and stuck out his bottom lip, effectively making me want to bite it.

"Hmmm so that means you are at my mercy huh?" I could feel my inner self jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, but there are worse things that could happen." He reached up and touched my cheek softly and I leaned into his palm.

"Ok hot shot, I'll take you home. Come on." I grabbed him by the arm and lead him to my car. Once we got there he had me pushed up against the driver's side door and had my lips on his and his hand fisted in the back of my hair. The kiss grew urgent and soon his hands dipped down and cupped my soaking wet pussy through my underwear.

"Oh God Edward, you have to stop before I make you fuck me on the hood of my car." I was breathless and could already feel my stomach tightening with an impending climax.

"Say it again Bella, and that's exactly what I'll do. I'll fuck you so hard you won't know your own name. Just say the word and I'll have my cock so far in you you'll be choking on it." His eyes met mine and they were almost black with complete lust. God how I wanted to tell him to take me right then and there, but I also didn't want to go to jail for public indecency. Because let's face it, everything about Edward Cullen made me feel indecent. The affect this man had on me was beyond my comprehension. Even though I wanted more than anything for him to follow through on his threat, I knew we had to stop.

"Edward, we really need to get in the car. Come on baby. Let's just make it inside." I was so breathless I wasn't sure he understood what I said or if he even heard me.

"Bella that's what I'm trying to do here. I'm TRYING to make it INSIDE." He smirked at me with that fucking cocky sideways grin and my resolve nearly went flying down the highway effectively flipping me the bird as it went. I pushed him away from me and told him to get in the car. He released me with a grin and opened my door for me. Once I was seated behind the steering wheel he slid into the passenger side and clicked his seatbelt.

"Ok, where to Gorgeous?" I asked him as I put the car in gear and idled out of the parking lot. He told me his address and I realized that he didn't live very far from here. We had comfortable conversation for the short ride. When I pulled into his driveway I noticed how beautiful his home was. It was landscaped beautifully and I wondered if he did all of that himself. Visions of a sweaty Edward working in the yard and mowing the lawn shirtless and yummy had me gripping the steering wheel pretty tightly and clenching my thighs together. Edward must have noticed because he turned in the seat to face me and began to run his hand up my thigh until it was dangerously close to my aching pussy. It amazed me that I had been totally satisfied by this man just a few hours ago and yet I ached to be with him again. It baffled me to no end. I was pulled out of my daydream when he spoke.

"Bella, would you spend the night with me? I know that's very forward of me to ask, but I would relish the idea of waking up with you in the morning. We don't have to have sex, I just want to hold you for the rest of the night," He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed each knuckle with a gentle sweep of his tongue.

"As much as that sounds like heaven Edward, I think it would be best if I didn't. I'm sorry and please don't take this the wrong way ok? I have had the most enjoyable night of my life tonight with you and I am so very attracted to you. But I think that's exactly why I can't stay the night with you. Edward, honestly it scares me how much I feel for you right now after only one night. I knew I wanted you as soon as I saw you, so I set out to get you. But the more time we've spent together tonight, just talking and getting to know each other, I realized that I want more from you than just amazing mind blowing sex. I want to know Edward Cullen the man, the heart, the soul, not just Edward Cullen the sex god with the magical fingers, tongue, and cock." I smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "Please don't be angry with me. I don't want to rush this and I want to make sure we are attracted to each other for reasons other than lust. God I'm rambling aren't I? I've probably just scared the shit out of you with my declarations huh?" I was instantly mortified at the apparent verbal diarrhea I had just let fall out of my mouth. I swear my brain to mouth filter was on hiatus tonight.

"I understand completely my Bella. I feel exactly the same. You have, I fear, captured my heart tonight in more ways than you know. I respect what you said and I too want to get to know you for you and not just for Sex Personified. Although you are absolutely that, I know there is more to you. Thank you for the best night of my life so far." He kissed me deeply and handed me his cell phone presumably so I could program my number. I took it from him and did just that. Right away, he hit send and called me so I would have his number. I programmed his name in as Edward Cullen, Sex God and assigned him his specific ringtone. I giggled as I put my phone down.

"What's so funny?" Edward smiled curiously at my giggle fit.

"Call me and you'll see." I smiled wickedly as he hit send on his phone once again. Within a few seconds, Nine Inch Nails, Closer began to sing from my iPhone. I wiggled my eyebrows at him as he smirked and shook his head.

"No fucking way. Unbelievable. Now you call me." He said with a crazy grin on his face. I did what he said and soon heard the same exact ringtone out of his iPhone. We both began to laugh harder.

"I guess that just became "our" song huh?"

"Bella, I will never again be able to hear that song and not think of this night." He leaned in and kissed me again before slipping out of the car. He walked over to the driver's side and I rolled down my window when he leaned down and into the car. "Be careful going home Sweetheart. Text me when you get there so I know you've arrived safely. I'll call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Beautiful Bella." He kissed me softly at first then more urgently. It was obvious that neither of us wanted this night to end. I knew though that I needed to get out of there before I changed my mind and hopped on his back and rode him into his house.

"Ok handsome. Talk to you later." He stood up and I rolled the window up and began to back out of his driveway. I waved as I pulled away and when I looked in the rearview mirror I saw him still standing there watching me. It took everything I had not to turn around and head back to him. Whatever Edward Cullen was selling, I was buying him out.

EPOV

I watched Bella drive away knowing that she now had my heart firmly in her hot little hands. I did agree with her about everything she said. I wasn't really a believer in love at first sight and like her, I wanted to make sure our attraction to each other was more than just physical. I was glad she turned down my offer to spend the night with me. Although I know it would have been amazing to hold her all night and wake up to her, it was for the best that she went home. I entered the house and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water. I had way too much beer and now suffered from cotton mouth. I quickly downed the water and headed upstairs to my bedroom. I turned on the TV to see if anything was on that I could watch for a bit while I wound down from the night. I discarded my clothes and sat down on the bed in my boxers when my cell buzzed signaling a text message. I smiled knowing it had to be from Bella. I smiled as I looked and saw the screen. I had programmed her name to say Bella Swan, Sex Personified. I smiled even wider as I opened the text and saw she had attached a picture. My breathing stopped completely when I saw it was a picture of her leaned back on her bed wearing nothing but a teeny tank top and the same thong she wore on stage that night.

_**I wanted to make sure you knew I made it home safely and was tucked into my bed ready to dream about you all night long. Thank you for an amazing night Edward Cullen xoxo- SP**_

Fuck me if this woman didn't own me already. Great, now I had a raging hard on and would have to take care of it on my own. Bella Swan was going to be the death of me. Ok Sweetheart, two can play at this game. I discarded my boxers and positioned my erect cock in my hand and began to pump it hard and fast. I imagined Bella's tight pussy sliding up and down on it and soon my orgasm was moments away. I fumbled for my phone quickly and somehow managed to aim the camera in the direction of my cock. Just as I came hard, I snapped the picture. Once I was able to regain my composure, I looked at the picture I took and it was perfect. It captured my release just as it exploded out of the top of my cock. Ha! Take that SP. I attached the picture with my reply.

_**Naughty Naughty Bella Swan. See what you made me do? Good night Sweetheart and Thank YOU xoxo-EC**_

I fist pumped and gave myself a mental pat on the back. After I went to the bathroom to clean myself up, I got into bed and was just about to doze off when my cell buzzed again. I laughed out loud at the simple textfrom my SP.

_**O M G**_

Ha Ha….I win Sweetness. Score is now Edward 1 Bella 0. Outstanding!

BPOV

I felt naughty as I sent the text to Edward. Here I was telling him I wanted to get to know the real him and make sure our attraction wasn't completely sexual, and then I go and purposely send him a scantily clad picture of myself. Smooth move Swan. I put my iPhone on the charger and went to jump in the shower. When I got out of the shower fifteen minutes later, I saw my phone blinking. I got excited at what he would have to say and quickly snatched it up. When I opened the text and saw the picture I screamed out loud. Apparently Mr. Cullen thoroughly enjoyed my picture because he sent me back a picture of his own. It was of Edward's perfect cock in his manly hand. That in itself was brilliant. However, said cock was erupting at the moment the picture was snapped. Edward's hand was a blur in the picture as it had been moving furiously and how he managed to get a picture of his cum squirting out of the top is beyond me. I was floored and extremely aroused now. I typed back the only response I could manage, which was OMG. I fought every fiber of my being not to jump in my car and head back to his house. I put my phone back on the charger and settled in my bed willing the ache in my loins away. Finally I fell asleep having beautiful dreams of Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I woke up later than normal Saturday morning. My thoughts immediately went to the events of last night. I never dreamed when Emmett called me yesterday at work and asked if I wanted to go to Club Eclipse that by the end of the night I would have found someone like Bella. She was consuming my every thought and it wasn't long before I was reaching for my phone and pressing send on her number. She answered the phone on the second ring. She sounded breathless and winded and my dirty mind wondered what she had been doing.

"Edward?" she said breathlessly.

"Hi Sweetheart. Are you ok? What are you doing Bella?" I felt my cock harden under my boxers.

"Oh God Edward, I'm sorry. I was running on the treadmill. You caught me working out. I'm at the gym." Of course she was working out. She had to keep that gorgeous body in top shape to do her job. I mentally scolded myself for my dirty mind.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just woke up and was thinking about you. I wondered if you wanted to go out for breakfast with me."

"Umm, Edward I'd love to, but I just started my workout so I won't be done for another hour. I'll call you once I get back home and get showered and ready. We may have to make it lunch, would that be ok?"

"Sure baby, I need to shower and check some emails. Do you want me to come pick you up?

"Can we just meet at the restaurant? I need to head over to Eclipse after we eat. I have to get my music all set up with Paul and run through my dances before tonight. I'm sorry Edward. Saturdays are just so busy for me in my line of work."

"Ok, we'll meet there. How about lunch at Bella Italia? Does that sound good? We'll eat and then I'll let you do what you need to do while I go to the gym."

"Sounds perfect Handsome. I'll see you at the restaurant in a couple hours. I'll text when I'm on my way ok? I can't wait to see you Edward."

"Great Sweetheart. See you then. And I can't wait to see you either." We hung up and I went to take a shower. After heading downstairs to the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee, I turned on the TV and sat down on my sofa. There was a knock on my door immediately so I got up and went to answer it. I heard him before I saw him as he was on his cell phone standing at my door. I opened it and gestured for him to come in. Luckily he got off the phone then.

"Hello Assward! How are you this fine morning?" He was smiling from ear to ear and had the biggest hickey on his neck that I had ever seen. I couldn't let the opportunity to pass without giving him shit about it like he had done to me.

"Whoa fucker, what the hell is that on your neck? It looks like you got attacked by a damn vampire or some shit." I couldn't keep the smirk off my face at this point.

"Well Rosie sucks like a Dyson so what can I say? That woman is unbelievable Edward. She did things to me that I never knew existed. I just left her man, we fucked all night long."

"Ahhh….ok…TMI Emmett…I don't need to know all that shit. Damn. Look I'm glad you found Rosalie. You two seemed to hit it off. That's great." I moved back to my spot on the sofa and took a big swallow of my coffee. It was amazing and I had to remember to thank my mother for recommending that brand. I turned my attention back to Emmett who had just come from the kitchen with his own cup.

"So what brings you here to my house? Did you just come to brag?" I leaned over and punched him in the arm.

"Nah, I just came to see if we were going back to Eclipse tonight. Rosie said it was going to be a happening place tonight. I know she said Bella had three dances to do. Dude, how are you going to handle it seeing her dancing for other men right in front of you after what happened last night? You know anybody could pay her for a private dance and she would have to go to the VIP room with them. How you gonna deal with that shit? I know you Edward, you are a jealous motherfucker." This was something I hadn't even thought of yet. It never occurred to me that the possibility was very real that Bella would have to give several private dances during the night. That's what she was there to do, entertain men. This was going to be a problem. Emmett was right, I was very jealous and possessive when I was seeing a young lady. Back when I was dating Tanya, before the proverbial shit hit the fan with her, I had gotten into a bad fight with some idiot that slapped her on the ass as we left a club. My temper had to remain in check. I was an executive with a very popular and successful business and the Cullen name was well known in this area and worldwide. I had to pick my battles carefully. I briefly wondered if I should skip going tonight but quickly put that out of my mind. I knew Bella was looking forward to seeing me tonight in the crowd. Emmett stood up to leave, effectively bringing me back to reality.

"I'm gonna head home and get a few hours of sleep Eddie boy. Jasper and Alice are meeting me at nine tonight at the club…you want me to come get you or do you want to drive yourself?"

"I'll drive myself Em. Thanks though." He slapped me on the shoulder and was out the door. I took note of the time and went upstairs to get dressed to meet Bella at the restaurant. I decided I would talk to her about tonight to see what she thought.

BPOV

I finished my workout and showered at the gym. I hurriedly went home and dressed so I could meet Edward at the restaurant. I packed my bag for the club and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a royal blue shirt with my heels and was out the door. I texted Edward to let him know I was on my way and smiled when he returned my text immediately saying he was already there and had gotten us a table. A few minutes later I was pulling into the parking lot of Bella Italia. I parked beside Edward's black Audi or what I assumed was his because of the license plate, which read CULLEN 1 and quickly got out of the car to walk into the restaurant. As soon as I walked in the door, I saw Edward waiting for me in the entryway. Fuck, he looked amazing. He was wearing light blue jeans that hung deliciously low on his hips and a tight black t-shirt that hugged his chest. His hair was in its natural state of disarray and looked like he'd just been well fucked. I replayed our time last night remembering when I made his hair stand on end by running my hands through it during our hot as fuck sex. Shit, I felt myself getting wet just thinking about it. He smiled widely as soon as he caught my gaze and walked toward me enveloping me in his arms.

"Mmm hello Beautiful girl. You look amazing and smell like heaven." He planted a searing kiss on my lips that only made me want more.

"Damn Edward, you know how to greet a girl" I ran my hands down his sides and left them to rest on his ass cheeks. His breath hitched as I gave him a gentle squeeze. "Firm" I purred in his ear.

"Shit Bella, you keep doing shit like that and I'll not be responsible for what I do to you in this restaurant." He gently bit my ear lobe as he pushed away from me and led me to our table. He had poured me a glass of red wine and ordered us a couple of appetizers already.

"This looks wonderful Edward. I love this restaurant."

"I'm glad baby. Do you know what you might want to eat or do we need the menus?"

"No, I get the same thing every time I dine here. The mushroom ravioli are to die for. I'll have that."

"Very good then, I'll just call the waiter over." He put his hand in the air and the waiter came right over and took our orders. The conversation flowed easily and I was glad. The more time I spent with Edward, the more I liked him. I wanted to know more about him.

"So what is it that you do for a living Edward?" I was sipping on the fantastic wine Edward had chosen. He obviously knew his way around a wine cellar.

"I'm the Chief Financial Officer of my family's business, Cullen Enterprises. We are the biggest Advertising agency in this part of the world. I've worked there since I was a small child. My father is the CEO and my mother is the VP of Marketing. They started Emmett and I in the mailroom pretty much as soon as we could read. Em is the VP of Sales and Alice runs the Public Relations department as well as the HR department. It's very much a family run business."

"Wow that sounds amazing to be able to work together like that and build something so successful. Your parents must be very proud." Hearing Edward tell me about his line of work and what his entire family did at the company made me feel like a total loser. Here I was, an exotic dancer that never finished her degree because the draw of a strip club was too much to pass up. Why did I not see this for what it was? How on earth could Edward be serious about me when he could have any woman he wanted? Any woman that he would be with should be educated and established in her career. I quickly felt myself feeling uncomfortable in my own skin. Edward appeared to notice.

"Bella, is something wrong? Have I said something to upset you?" He looked at me with almost a panic in his beautiful eyes.

"Um, Edward, I'm sorry. I just remembered something I need to go do before I head to the club. I'm so sorry. You can cancel my order. I'm really sorry." I grabbed my purse and stood to walk away. Just as I did, Edward grabbed my wrist lightly.

"Bella please, whatever I have done to upset you I am very sorry for. Please don't go. Talk to me love, what is it?" He was begging me and it took everything I had to deny him. I knew that I needed to end this with Edward before it got to be too much, though I feared it had already gotten to that point. I squared my shoulders and looked him in the eye as I spoke.

"Edward, please let go of me. Look, what happened last night was wonderful and magical. I won't deny that. But I can't get involved with someone I dance for. I usually am very good about keeping my persona at the club completely separate from my personal life and the real me. I let my guard down with you and I was wrong in doing so. I have never taken anyone backstage and had sex with them. Never Edward. I saw you and I wanted you, so I did what I had to do to get you. Now I realize I was wrong. I am sorry I used you like that Edward. You deserve so much better than me. Now, after getting to know you and hearing about how important you are in your job and how so many people depend on you, I see clearly that you don't belong with someone like me. You deserve a high class lady in every sense of the word, and not some college dropout stripper. I hope you can forgive me for taking advantage of you." I felt the tears beginning to well up in my eyes and I knew I better get out of there quickly.

"Dammit Bella fucking wait a minute. Please? Why would you think like that? You didn't use me at all. Could you not tell that I was completely a willing participant in everything about last night? And who gives a flying fuck about my job? Bella, I like you. I like you a lot. Probably way more than I should in less than twenty four hours. I don't want you to say stuff like that. You are so much more than just some stripper, as you put it. Bella, I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. You want to be with me and I want to be with you. Please don't ruin this. I'm not above begging sweetheart. You say the word and I am on my knees." He brushed my cheek with his thumb and the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. What was I supposed to do now? Should I keep walking and never look back? Should I take a chance and jump into this head first? I was confused and had no clue what to do.

"Edward, I just need to get out of here. Please let me go." I twisted my wrist in his hand and he released me. I ran out of the restaurant as fast as I could and I didn't dare look back at him. I had to get away from Edward Cullen before he wasted any more of his time on my loser ass. I finally reached my car and drove off just in time to see Edward sprint out from the restaurant and toss his hands in the air in surrender. To further punish myself, I glanced in the rearview mirror in time to see him looking at the ground shaking his head and running his hands roughly through his hair in frustration. Real nice Swan, real nice.

EPOV

As soon as I told Bella what I did for a living, she completely shut down on me. Her mood shifted and her body language became very different. She wanted to get away from me as fast as she could and I had no clue why. She told me basically that she should never have gotten involved with me last night. Apparently she felt like she wasn't good enough for me or some crazy shit like that. I panicked when she stood up to leave, telling me to cancel her order. Quickly I grabbed her and tried to talk some sense into her or make sense of what was happening. I could feel my Bella slipping away from me and try as I might I couldn't hold on. I begged her to stay but she left anyway. I ran after her out of the restaurant but was too late as I saw her car driving away. My hands went immediately to my hair and tugged on it in frustration. Great job Cullen. You just fucked up the best thing that ever happened to you. Dejectedly I went back inside to ask them to box up the food and paid the bill. I left the restaurant and fought with every fiber of my being not to drive over to the club. I would give her some time and hope to God she would come to her senses and forgive me for whatever I had done. I couldn't help myself and sent her a text.

_**Please Bella, talk to me. Don't give up on me Sweetheart. You are such a ray of light for me and we had only just begun to learn about each other. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. Please let's talk Babygirl. I need you. Yours always-EC**_

I hit send and hoped she would give us another chance. I arrived at the gym and changed clothes. Checking my phone for a text one last time, I put it in my gym bag and locked it in my locker. I needed to hit my workout hard to get rid of this frustration. Hopefully when I was done Bella would have answered me.

An hour later I was covered in sweat from head to toe. I felt better after working out but still felt awful about whatever I did to upset Bella. I hurried to my locker to check my phone. I almost jumped up and down and did cartwheels when I saw there was a text from Bella.

_**Edward, being with me is going to do nothing but hurt you and your career. I won't be responsible for that. Tell me, what's it going to look like when your customers find out that you are frequenting a titty bar and dating an exotic dancer? You are too important. Please understand that the time we spent together was fantastic. It was the best time I have ever had. I'm just no good for you Edward. It's better to end this before we both get way too attached. I won't contact you again. I'm so sorry –Bella**_

For the second time today my heart broke into a million pieces. What was it going to take to get her to understand that I didn't give a shit what she did for a living? That it had nothing to do with my career and I didn't give a rat's ass what anyone thought. It's my fucking life and I can date whomever I want to. And I want to be in a relationship with Bella Swan. Period. I decided then and there I would fight for her. She would come around soon enough and until then, I would be everywhere she was. I needed to get home and get ready to head out to the club. I already had a plan in mind and needed to prepare for it. Operation Get Bella Back now in full effect.

BPOV

I got a text from Edward asking me to come back to him. God knows I wanted to. He's such an amazing person and I am falling for him completely. But I know that once our relationship got out it would affect his career. Let's face it, exotic dancing isn't the noblest profession. I decided I needed to end things with Edward for good, no matter how I really felt. I knew it wouldn't be long before he found the woman of his dreams. At least I got one fantastic night with him. I will always remember Edward Cullen.

I made it to the club and went up to the office to talk to Paul and work on my song selections for the night. Rosalie was putting me on the main stage first and then I would do two more dances, one on each side stage. After that, I would work the crowd. I hoped Edward wouldn't come out tonight. But if he did, I would have to ignore the fact that he was there. Ugh, that would be nearly impossible but I didn't have a choice.

"Hey Paul, you got a second to go over my music?" Paul was such a sweet guy. He was fiercely protective of all us girls and was almost like a big brother.

"Sure thing Bells, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking for my main stage number I would like to use _**Cherry Pie**_ by Warrant. That's a really good one and it has a great dance beat. Plus it gives me a chance to wear my new outfit with cherries on it! Then for my other two, I was thinking about _**Crazy Bitch**_ by Buckcherry and _**Paralyzer**_ by Finger Eleven. How does that work for you?"

"Sounds like a plan. I will get all those in the cue and ready to go." He smiled at me and gave me a wink.

"Thanks Paul. I'm going in the back to get ready to practice. Can you cue up my main stage song?" He nodded and I headed back to the dressing room. I ran through all my dances and was satisfied with them. It was slightly after six in the evening so I had time to grab a bite to eat and then start getting ready for tonight. The main stage show started at nine and I was going on third in the rotation. I called my favorite little Chinese takeout place and ordered my usual, Beef and Broccoli and Wonton Soup. I decided on a shower before my food got here.

I turned the water on and let it warm up while I got undressed. When I removed my shirt, I turned and caught a glimpse of the back of my shoulder in the mirror and noticed the small hickey. Immediately I was brought back to last night and Edward. We had mind blowing sex in this dressing room. It was so good. Edward was so sexy and his touch elicited feelings in me that I didn't know I could have. I stepped under the hot water and moaned at the feeling of it hitting my back and neck. My mind wouldn't stop replaying last night. I could almost feel Edward's hands all over me. I rubbed my nipples and they hardened under my touch. I couldn't help the feelings sweeping over me. Thinking about Edward's mouth and his tongue on me and his fingers pumping my pussy and goddamn if I couldn't feel his hard cock still inside me. Before I knew it I had removed the shower head and put it to work on my now aching pussy. Visions of Edward's naked perfect body completely owned my mind. Before I knew it I was crying out his name in ecstasy as I came hard. I was brought back to reality by a velvet voice and strong arms slipping around my waist in the shower.

"Now that was amazing. You can scream my name any fucking time you want to Bella, but I really would like to be the one making it happen. I'm jealous by nature and right now I'd like to beat the fuck out of that shower head." He spun me around and crashed his lips to mine. I was a complete goner.

EPOV

I got dressed and decided to go to the club early. Maybe I would be able to talk to Bella and make her understand that I wanted to be with her no matter what. I slid into the driver's seat of my Audi R8 and headed out. I had called Em and told him to meet me there at 9. He said he was taking Rose out to dinner and they would both be there around 8. It wasn't long before I was walking up to the front door of Club Eclipse. Rose had called ahead and told everyone that I was coming and it was ok to let me in to see Bella, so I wasn't anticipating any issues. I saw the same guy we saw last night at the bar when I walked in. Demetri looked up and saw me and nodded for me to go ahead and go back stage. He told me Bella was in her dressing room. I felt my stomach do a flip just knowing she was near. Calm down Cullen. You can do this.

When I opened the door to her dressing room, I was immediately assaulted with her scent. I breathed it in deeply and also realized she was in the shower. I could hear the water running. Just then I heard something entirely different and moved swiftly to the door of the bathroom to see if I could hear a little better. I pushed the door open all the way and I could see Bella behind the glass shower door. Fuck me upside down, she was grabbing her tits and pinching her nipples all the while she was moaning. My cock stirred and was immediately ready to come out and play. I adjusted myself as I walked closer to the shower door. That's when I noticed what my naughty Bella was doing. She was getting herself off with the shower head. Fucking beautiful. I had to have her. I quickly took off my shoes and socks along with my jeans and boxers. I was unbuttoning my shirt and removing my watch when she came. And when I say she came, my Bella came hard and fast and she fucking screamed, you hear me, SCREAMED my mother fucking name. I was instantly hard as steel and reaching for the shower door. She wasn't even aware that I was there yet as she was still getting her breathing under control and holding herself up facing away from me.

"Now that was amazing. You can scream my name any fucking time you want to Bella, but I really would like to be the one making it happen. I'm jealous by nature and right now I'd like to beat the fuck out of that shower head." I spun her around and kissed her deeply trying to pour all my feelings into the kiss. She turned her head slightly allowing me deeper access to her beautiful mouth. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted right away. I moved my hands down the front of her body and cupped her tits in my hands, gently tweaking the nipples. This earned me a fucking moan that went straight to my cock. I kept my hands on their southern course and when I made it to her dripping pussy I slipped two fingers into her and immediately curled them into the sweet spot.

"Oh my fucking God Edward, yes. That feels so good baby. More Edward, I need more. I need that cock inside me." Bella was tugging on my hair with all her might and I wasn't going to ever deny this beautiful creature anything.

"Turn around babygirl and bend over for me. Put that perfect little ass against my throbbing cock." She did exactly what I said and before she could get her hands on the wall to brace herself, I slid into her.

"Shit! Edward you feel so good inside me. Fuck me hard now. Please baby. I know I don't deserve it after how I behaved, but I need you Edward. I need you to fuck me hard." She was looking up at me over her shoulder and I could see the hurt in her eyes. That wasn't going to do. I didn't want hurt in her eyes. Right now, I wanted lust and pure unadulterated desire.

"Bella, I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember where you are. Do you hear me? I told you last night, this is my fucking pussy now. I own it and I will pound the shit out of it anytime I want to. What do you think about that baby?" I grabbed her hair in my hand and pulled roughly on it bringing her head up and back to me so I could kiss her. As soon as I did that, I felt a fresh wave of arousal coating my cock inside her. My little Bella was turned on when I was rough with her.

"Yours Edward. I'm yours. I was made to be yours. Tell me you still want me Edward. Tell me it doesn't matter that I'm not what you should be with." Her voice cracked and I heard the emotion in it.

"Bella, I never stopped wanting you. I don't give a fuck what people say or think. I don't give a shit about my career or my last name. All I care about is having you in my life always. So do not ever fucking say that shit again. Do you fucking hear me? Don't piss me off Bella. You are perfect for me in every way and don't you dare forget it again." I punctuated that sentence with a hard hair tug and that sent Bella into orgasmic bliss. Her pussy squeezed my cock and milked me dry. She continued to contract around me and I felt myself coming like a mad man. I got weak in the knees as my orgasm subsided and had to grab Bella around the waist and hold on to the shower wall to still myself.

We stayed under the warm water just holding each other until it got decidedly colder and Bella reached behind her and turned the water off. I had to know why she thought she wasn't good enough for me.

"Bella baby, why would you even entertain the thought that you aren't good enough for me?" She had just wrapped herself in a towel and was drying her hair when she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist just above where my towel hung on my hips.

"I don't know Edward, I got scared. I mean, we obviously come from two very different walks of life. You come from a good family and have all this money and power. You are obviously highly educated and insanely gorgeous. You could have any woman you want. I guess I don't understand why you want plain ol me, an exotic dancer. What is your family going to think?" She looked up at me with her gorgeous chocolate eyes and I wanted to hold her forever.

"Bella the only thing that matters is the way we feel about each other. I know how I feel about you. I'm scared shitless Sweetness, because we've known each other 24 hours! The feelings I have shouldn't be happening so quickly, but they are." I lifted her chin so she was looking at me. There was something happening in her eyes and it was making me uneasy. Almost as soon as I had that thought, Bella spoke the words that I didn't want to hear.

"You know Edward, I don't think I can do this. I feel like a cheap whore. I mean, I picked you out of the crowd, played directly to you, took you backstage and fucked you senseless. What kind of woman does that make me? And seriously, you can't have these deep feelings for me after barely 24 hours. I'm sorry for not being able to resist you just now. I shouldn't have allowed myself to be with you again. It's not going to work between us. I think it'd be a good idea if you left. I have to get ready for my performances. I'm sorry Edward." She moved from my embrace and walked out to the dressing room. I tried to collect myself and get my emotions in check, but it was nearly impossible. My mind was spinning and I was quickly losing my control. One minute she was in my arms and I was beginning to relax and think things would be ok, and the very next she was telling me to leave. I was getting angry.

"Bella, what the fuck is really going on here? I mean, yes, we started off with pure lust, I'll give you that. But I know you feel something more for me. I can see it in your eyes. Am I an idiot? Of course I must be, I guess I am making this shit up in my mind. Ha…how pathetic must I look? Here I am, losing my shit over someone that obviously doesn't want me and I am making myself look like some desperate moron. So you know what? I'm done. I'm outta here. Since you think you are such a loser then who the fuck am I to tell you any different? Have a nice life Bella Swan." I finished buttoning my shirt and tucking it in and moved to the door. I hated myself for talking to Bella like that, but I was more than angry with her right now. The best thing to do was get away from her.

I made my way out the front of the club and got into my car. Once in there I pounded my fists on the dashboard and screamed. Somehow I had to forget Bella Swan and I needed to figure out how.

BPOV

Well, I think I finally got my point across to Edward. He was officially pissed at me. I hurt him as deeply as I could but I had to. He didn't need to be with me. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with being a dancer. But when I took it a step further and purposely turned Edward on to get what I wanted from him, which at that moment was just sex, I became a whore. My parents didn't raise me to be like that. Shit, including Edward, I had only ever slept with three men. Then once I found out that Edward was an executive for his family's company, a company that nearly everyone knew by name I knew he shouldn't be with me. Ugh, I could absolutely slap myself in the face for hurting him like that. But you know what? It's for his own good and I would eventually get over Edward Cullen. Right now, I had a show to do and I was going to do the best job I could.

EPOV

Six months. Six absolutely horrible months since I began trying to put Bella Swan out of my mind and I still hadn't been able to do it. I immediately threw myself into my job to try to ease the pain. The truth was, I fell hard for Bella and it pissed me off. I couldn't understand why I had fallen so fast. I felt pathetic. I tried talking to Em and Jazz about it and honestly they tried to help but it didn't get me anywhere. Em and Rosalie were still seeing each other and she was planning to move into his condo with him in two weeks. Jasper and my sister were blissfully happy and heading toward an engagement pretty soon. Then there's me, pathetic, lonely Edward Cullen. Apparently being in a relationship with any meaning was never going to happen for me. First Tanya, then my fling with Bella, if you could call it that, and still nothing. I had been on exactly two dates since my time with Bella and neither of them amounted to anything worth building on. I decided to forget women all together and just live my life and build my career. Since Em was still with Rosalie, I had to be careful not to spend too much time around them. I didn't want to hear anything about Bella from Rosalie. I had talked to Rose once and told her that while I was very happy for her and Emmett, I wouldn't be coming back to her club. I asked for her understanding and apologized and she said it was ok. She was sorry things hadn't worked out for me and Bella and said if she could do anything to let her know. I told her while I appreciated the offer, Bella and I were over and nothing more would come of it.

My father had asked me if I wanted to go overseas to the UK to open a Cullen office there. It had been in the plans for several years and was finally on the cusp of being reality. I would need to stay there for at least the first year to make sure it got off the ground ok before I turned daily operations over to Garrett, who was the man my father had handpicked to run the British office in London. I told him immediately that I would love to handle this for him. Maybe this was the fresh start I desperately needed and wanted. We made all the plans and I was leaving for England in a week. I was letting Jasper and Alice live in my house for the next year and take care of it while they made their future plans. My father had given me the next week off so I could finish tying up all the loose ends here and begin packing for my move. I was in the middle of packing up some books in my library that I wanted to take with me when my phone buzzed with a text message.

_**Hey Edward, I know you probably are surprised to hear from me. Truthfully I am surprised to be sending this text. I have been thinking a lot about you lately and the time we spent together. Edward, I am so sorry for how I acted and how badly I treated you. I wondered if you maybe would consider meeting me for coffee. Please let me know. If I don't hear from you I'll take that as a no and won't bother you again, but I hope you'll at least let me explain. See you soon I hope- Bella Swan**_

My heart jumped into my throat when I read Bella's text. She wanted to talk. I didn't know how I felt about this. I had spent the last six months trying to forget her, did I want to dredge it all up again? Who was I kidding? I was nowhere near over my feelings for her. If anything, my feelings were more than I imagined they were in the first place. What would it hurt to talk to her? Shit, I can't do that, I am leaving for England in a week and I'll be gone for a year. Fuck my damn life. Still I wanted to see her once more before I left.

_**Hi Beautiful Girl. I would be happy to meet you. Let me know when and where. Can't wait to see you – EC**_

Sooner than I expected, she responded and asked to meet me tonight at Java Joe's at 7pm. I checked my watch and it was 6pm now. I realized it was Saturday night and wondered why she wasn't working. Perhaps she had the night off. I ran upstairs to shower and get ready. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited about seeing her. I quickly got ready and by 6:35 I was heading out of my driveway on my way to Bella. I was nervous as hell.

BPOV

After Edward and I ended things, I decided to leave Club Eclipse and go back to school to pick up where I left off on getting my degree. Rosalie was more than generous and set me up with a job in one of the higher classed fine dining establishments in Seattle where her cousin, Maria was the manager. I was the hostess and fill in waitress. It wasn't as much money as I made at the club dancing, but it was enough to get by while I made my way through school. Besides, I had been saving the entire time I danced and was able to build up a nice amount of money to live on for a little while. I attended classes during the day and worked at night. A social life wasn't possible and I was ok with that. I still had feelings for Edward that I hadn't dealt with. I felt awful for the way I treated him. Being with him for the short time I was made me realize that I wanted more out of life than what I was doing. Getting my degree was the first step.

Rosalie and Emmett were still dating and getting pretty serious. She had casually mentioned to me that Edward wasn't seeing anyone, so I decided I would try to contact him and see where we stood. I felt like I needed to apologize to him. I sent him a text asking him to meet me for coffee and to my surprise, he accepted.

EPOV

I arrived at Java Joe's a few minutes early. I was glad for it because I was able to sit in my car and collect my thoughts. I felt anxious and nervous and also a little sad. Bella had effectively turned my world upside down and then sent it tumbling down around me in a very short time. In the time we had been apart, I realized that the intense feelings we had for each other were more than lust. I really believed that Bella was my soulmate. I think she believed it as well and got scared. That's why she broke things off with me. It still puzzled me that she didn't think she was good enough for me. I shook my head and gathered my keys and cell phone to get out of the car. As I went to reach for the door of the coffee house, I heard a voice I would never forget even if my life depended on it. I turned toward the voice and there she was. My Bella.

"Edward, you look amazing." She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I automatically closed my arms around her waist and breathed in her intoxicating scent. Fuck, she still smelled fantastic. Just having her in my arms made my body respond in all the right places. I hadn't even realized I was holding her up off the ground until I bent to set her back on her feet.

"Bella, sweetheart, you are still the most beautiful creature on the planet. Shall we?" I gestured toward the door and she nodded agreeing to go inside. We ordered our drinks and found a secluded booth in the back of the place. Scooting in beside her, I couldn't seem to keep my hands to myself. I put my arm around her immediately and she scooted closer to me and rested her head in the crook of my shoulder. I laid my head on top of hers and we just sat for a moment soaking each other up.

"Edward, I owe you an apology for the way I acted when we met. I was having a hard time dealing with what I was feeling for you in such a short time and I was upset with myself for acting like a complete slut. I didn't want you to think I always acted like that. There was just something about you that I couldn't pull away from." She was looking up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and at that moment I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and lightly brushed my lips against hers, instantly feeling the electricity we had felt from our first touch.

"Bella, it's been six months and even though I tried to put you out of my mind, I failed miserably. I felt it too Sweetness, that undeniable pull toward you. And when we discussed my career and you felt like you weren't good enough to be in my life, I was so confused." I sat back from her and looked into her eyes. I wanted to make sure she was really hearing me. "Bella, you are still who I want to be with." I felt my chest tighten.

"I want to be with you too Edward, more than you know. I left my job at Eclipse. I have been back in school for six months now and I'm working toward completing my business degree. Look, when I met you I realized that I wasn't living up to my full potential. I was in college before the club and I dropped out because Rose made it sound so appealing. She told me how much I could make in one night and I was drawn in by the money. That sounds awful, I know, but when you are a struggling college student, the pull towards an easier life is great. You were so young and so established and I knew that if I hadn't left school when I did, I would have been well on my way to being a successful business woman and someone more suited to your lifestyle."

"Bella, I told you then and I'm telling you now, I never cared what you did for a living. I didn't care what people would think or say. All I cared about was getting to know you better. I wanted to get to know the real you. Yeah, our time at the club was phenomenal, believe me, it's all I thought about, but beyond that, I knew there was something I wanted to get to know inside your heart and mind." I cupped her chin in my hands and brought her forehead to my lips. I kissed her gently, all the while my mind was screaming at me to tell her I was leaving for England very soon. I didn't want this moment to end just yet. Bella was so beautiful and she was here. It was starting to sound like she was willing to give us another chance and I would be a liar if I said that didn't thrill me to no end.

BPOV

After Edward and I talked I suggested we go somewhere to chat in private. I wanted to let him know that I wanted to start seeing him exclusively if he would have me. I had made up my mind that I would not have sex with him again until we both had gotten to know each other better. I wanted to start a real relationship with him. Hell yeah, it was going to be damn near impossible to hold out on him. I mean, look at him. That boy had skills, no denying that and I knew my resolve would have to be iron clad. Maybe I could invest in one of those old time chastity belts with a lock and key. That thought made me laugh. I'm sure Edward would smile at the lock and it would pop right open for him. The crooked half-smirk always won. We ended up going back to his house and relaxing by the pool out on his deck.

"Edward it's so beautiful here. Your home is exquisite. I love it." He smiled while he handed me a glass of fresh squeezed lemonade.

"Thank you, it is my little piece of heaven on earth." He sat in the chair across from me and I could tell he had something on his mind. I decided it was time for me to break the ice.

"So, I was thinking, um, if you would like to, maybe we could start seeing each other again?" Damn why was I so nervous? I felt like a little girl telling her secret crush she loved him. He had been smiling before I began to speak and once I got the words out, his face fell dramatically. Oh God, he didn't want to date me. Perfect, I just made a complete ass of myself. I started to fidget. Edward sighed deeply and reached for my hand. I had no clue what he was about to say.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I want that. I would love to date you and romance you, take you out for long walks in the rain, it's all I have been able to think about. Ugh, this is so frustrating!" He reached up and ran his hands through his messy hair, tugging on it frantically.

"Edward what's wrong? Is there something you need to tell me? Is there someone else?" My heart dropped to my feet. I hadn't even entertained the idea that maybe he had found someone else in the time we were apart. Rosalie had told me he wasn't seeing anyone, but she could have been mistaken.

"No, Sweetheart, there's no one else. I dated a couple times after we parted, but it wasn't for me. My heart just wasn't in it. Bella, it's just that the timing of this couldn't be worse. Please know that I very much want to get to know you better, it's just that Cullen Enterprises is opening a branch in the UK in the next few weeks. It's been in the making for several years now and is finally coming to fruition. My Dad asked me if I would head up the opening and get the office up and running and I said I would. I'm leaving for London in a week." He dropped his head and looked so sad.  
"Edward, that's wonderful. I'm sure your father feels better knowing you'll be there to get things moving. How long will you be gone? A week or two? That's no problem at all. I have school and work and you'll be back before I know it."

"A year."

"A year what?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Bella, I will be in London for the next year. I have to make sure the office is up and running and pulling in the business numbers we have projected before I turn it over to the operations manager there." He was rubbing the pad of his thumb across my knuckles.

"Oh. Wow. That long huh?" I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. Just when it finally looked like we were on the right track, this shit happens. I didn't know whether to cry or be pissed off.

"I'm so sorry love, believe me, it pisses me off to no end. It's too late to back out of it or I would have already told my father I wouldn't go. Bella, now that I know you want to give us a chance, I don't want to be away from you, especially for an entire year." He got up and walked over to my side of the table and took me in his arms. I hugged him tightly. I stood up so I could have more body to body contact with him. His hands found the back of my neck and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I kissed him back with all the passion in me and before I knew it his tongue was begging for entrance to my mouth. I opened for him immediately. My resolve made a snarky comment about the fact that I always open everything immediately for him and I mean mugged that bitch and sent her flying into the pool. I could do without her smart remarks. We kept kissing and feeling each other for a long time. His hands moved down my side to rest on my breast, which he squeezed gently. I moaned like the whore I was when it came to Edward Cullen. Before I knew it, he scooped me up and carried me inside. The next thing I felt was the softness of his bed and then the hardness of his body pressing me into the mattress.

"Bella, let me make love to you. I have missed you so much Sweetheart. We have a week before I have to go and I want to love you as much as I can." He was unbuttoning my shirt and placing kisses around my almost exposed breasts. I couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't even breathe. I wanted him so badly in that moment, but I promised myself I would not have sex with Edward again until we were better established in a real relationship. Shit, I had to stop him before it was too late. When I felt his fingers ghost up my inner thigh and rest on top of my soaking wet panties, I realized the time was now. Fuck, I hate having to do this!

"Edward, baby, we need to stop. I can't do this." I pushed on his shoulders to get him to move off of me. He looked bewildered and his eyes were hooded with lust and almost black.

"What? Why? Bella, I can't stop. I want you baby." He pushed two fingers gently into my pussy making me moan loudly. Damn him and his fucking beautiful perfect fingers.

"Edward please. I need you to stop." I reached down and grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand out of my crotch. He pushed up off me and stood in front of me with his hands on his hips. He was pissed off. Really pissed off.

EPOV

She made me stop. She fucking made me stop. She literally removed my fingers from her very wet pussy and made me stop. Really? Seriously? I knew she was enjoying it. I knew she wanted this as much as I did. Hell, she was soaking wet. I was going to have to leave her in a week. Why wouldn't she let me love her? To say I was pissed off was an understatement. Nevermind that I now had blue balls from hell, I was going to be away from her for a fucking year. I was ready to burst when I stood up from the bed and looked down at her. I was silent so I could regain my composure. I was acting like a fuckin child that just got his favorite toy taken away. I almost stomped my feet and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Bella baby, why did you stop me? Do you not want to make love to me?" I decided sticking out my bottom lip might actually be necessary. Quickly I changed my mind remembering I was 25 years old and not 5 years old.

"It's not that at all Edward. Believe me. I want this more than you know. Look, I promised myself that I wouldn't sleep with you again until we were in a real relationship and had gotten to know each other better. I really want to give this a try. I just can't seem to tell you no most of the time and I have to now baby. Please don't be angry with me." She stood up and put her arms around my waist. My cock stirred, thinking he was going to get to the promise land after all, but I quickly let him know he was mistaken. He was not happy with me.

"Ok" I huffed, "I understand and it's a good idea. We should get to know each other for real before we jump into sex. You're just so fucking irresistible Bella. However, I will be a man and accept it. I won't like it, mind you, but I'm ok with it. I guess me being gone for a year will be sufficient time to develop our relationship. Maybe this is going to be a blessing in disguise." Now, if I could only make myself believe the shit I was saying. This was going to be the longest year of my life. We walked to the front door and hugged. I hated that she was going home and not spending the night. We both agreed it was better if we didn't spend nights together. I gave her a chaste kiss and told her I would call her tomorrow. She nodded her agreement and left. I hated my job at this moment. But I needed to look at this as an opportunity. If Bella and I could stand an overseas separation for a year and come out as a couple in the end, then we would be good to go. Sadly I had my doubts.

BPOV

Edward and I spent the week going out and meeting for lunches and dinners, attending movies and doing every couple thing we could think of, apart from having sex. I was kicking my own ass for that. Sure, we had engaged in some heavy petting and messing around, but when it would start to progress, one of us would pull away. And Edward, God bless him, he was abiding by my wishes the best he could. It meant a lot to me to know he truly wanted to know me and not just my body. Today was Friday and he would leave for London tonight at midnight. He had spent most of the day with his family at their home. I was invited but declined because I wasn't quite ready to meet the parents. Plus, I wanted to make sure he had plenty of time with all of them. He was coming over to my place in an hour and I was taking him to the airport when it was time. I made dinner for us and just as I was draining the pasta, the doorbell rang. I called out for him to come in and dumped the pasta in the sauce to stir, I felt two strong arms surround my waist and the smell of Edward assaulted my senses leaving me a puddle of goo in mere seconds.

"Hello Beautiful Girl. It smells wonderful in here." He moved my hair off one shoulder and began to place gentle kisses on my neck.

"Mmm you smell wonderful Edward." I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck and rested my head on his chest. The finality of tonight was setting in and I was feeling less than jovial. Edward seemed to sense my mood and quickly produced a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He was so sweet.

"I thought you might like these" he said as he winked at me. They were amazing and smelled terrific.

"Thank you so much. They are beautiful Edward. Go have a seat and I'll bring the food in. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure love, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nope, I'm good….just go over there and look astonishingly gorgeous." He smirked at me and when he turned to walk away I swatted his tight ass. That earned me a panty dropping smile over his right shoulder. Tell me again why I made this stupid as hell no sex rule?

We ate in comfortable silence, Edward complimenting me several times on the meal. Once we cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher, we retired to the living room to listen to some music and talk. I decided it was time to address the big pink elephant sitting in the room.

"Edward, I'm really going to miss you. I feel like in the last week we have grown much closer and now I'm not sure how I'm going to get along without you." I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes and tried to stop them. Edward had a solemn look on his face and I could tell he didn't want to go.

"I know sweetheart, I feel the same. But hey, we have Skype, we have phone calls, email, Facebook, we'll be able to talk all the time. I promise to call you as often as I can and maybe if your schedule permits, you can fly in for a long weekend every so often. I will come home for holidays and we will get to see each other then. We'll make this work Bella, we have to." I had scooted over and was sitting in Edward's lap by this time and he was stroking the back of my neck with his hands. Absentmindedly, I started running my hand up and down his chest. We began to kiss and before I knew it, I was on my back with his glorious body on top of me. The kissing and touching was quickly becoming much more and Edward's shirt was going up over his head while his hand was down the front of my jeans rubbing the outside of my very moist mound.

"Bella, shit, sweetheart, we need to stop. I didn't realize the time baby, we need to head to the airport." He removed his hand from my pants and sat up offering me his hand.

"Ugh, I hate your job. I really do." I tried to make it sound like a joke, but I think I failed miserably.

"I know babygirl, I do too." He stood up and grabbed his shirt. "I'm uh…I need to…where's the bathroom?" He smiled coyly and for a split second the thought of Edward spanking the 'ol monkey in my bathroom made me almost moan out loud. Ever the observant person Edward caught my thought as if I actually spoke it.

"No, Sweetheart, not for that. I need to use the bathroom." He laughed heartily at me when I simply shrugged my shoulders and pointed down the hallway.

Pretty soon we were parking at the airport and Edward was gathering his bags from my trunk. I was holding on to him as long as I could. This was going to be bad and I knew it. I wanted to put it off as long as possible. We made it through the airport and when we got to the point where Edward would have to proceed alone, I felt my chest tighten and the tears threatened.

"I guess this is as far as you can go, Love." He put his carry-on bag and briefcase down and pulled me into a tight hug. That started the waterworks.

"Edward I'm going to miss you so much. I will never regret meeting you. Please be safe and let me know when you make it there safely." I was wrapped around him tightly and had my head tucked safely under his chin. He was rubbing circles on my back trying to soothe me. I inhaled as deeply as I could trying to memorize his scent and all that is Edward.  
"I'll miss you too Bella, terribly. Look, I have been putting this off until I can't any longer. Sweetheart, I know we decided we want to build a relationship and I am so glad for that. But I can't tell you to keep yourself for me the entire year. Bella, you are a beautiful woman and I know there are many men out there that would love to get to know you. So, I guess what I'm saying is if you want to see others while I'm away, I completely understand. And before you say it, I'm not telling you this so I can feel free to do the same. I will be so busy with work I won't even have time for a social life even if I want one. I can't expect you to stop your life for me Bella." I was shocked that he was saying this. I hadn't even thought about the fact that he might meet someone while he's there.

"Edward, I'm going to say the same to you. If you meet someone and you want to date her, then I'm ok with that. I won't expect you to keep yourself for me either. I have no right to."

As we stood there holding each other, we heard the announcement for Edward's flight to begin boarding. The time was upon us and we couldn't delay it anymore. I reached up and took his face in both my hands and brought his lips down to mine. Our kiss started slowly and quickly turned heated. He had me lifted off the ground with his arms tightly around my waist. When we both needed to break for air, he pulled back and looked me directly in the eyes and spoke. His words reached my heart immediately.

"Don't forget me Beautiful Bella. I will dream of you constantly and think of you often." He set me back down on my own wobbly feet and removed my hands from around his neck, kissing each knuckle.

"Take care of yourself Edward. I'll see you in my dreams." I felt my heart begin to shatter. Why did I have such intense feelings for this man? What would happen to us now? Would there even be an "Edward and Bella" in a year's time? I watched him walk down the corridor as long as I could see his bronze topped head.

Edward Cullen had blown into my life like a whirlwind, effectively knocking me on my ass. I was determined to do whatever it took to keep him in my life for a long time to come. I decided then and there, much like the first night at Club Eclipse, that I was going to have Edward. This time though, I was going to do it the right way.

*****Part two of Club Eclipse will follow soon*****

Please review and stay tuned! Also, please be cordial in your reviews. If you don't like the story or certain aspects of it, that is perfectly ok, but there isn't a reason to be rude and nasty. Everyone here is an aspiring writer and not every story is for every person, so if you didn't like my story or any of my stories, I am sorry to hear that, but I don't deserve to be called ugly names or have my work called immoral. Thanks for reading!


End file.
